It Has Begun
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: The Tournament of Mortal Kombat has begun


It Has Begun

By Not Mine just borrowing them.

As the Scoobies entered the library they froze as they saw Xander Harris goofball and all around nice guy fighting a ninja dressed in Yellow Combat Armor. What shocked them even more was Xander was winning.

With a single punch the yellow ninja fell and a blue and a gray-dressed ninjas appeared from the stacks clapping.

The Yellow Ninja stood and bowed to Xander. Xander bowed in kind.

"You have trained hard Alexander." Spoke the Yellow ninja. His voice causing a tremor of fear in the Scoobies. Who stood frozen in place at the sight before them.

"Thank you Master Scorpion I shall make you proud." Spoke Xander.

"You know Scorpion despite what has past between us this boy cares the teachings of both our clans and the hopes of the Earth realm with him to the tournament. I think it be only right that you give him his name." spoke the blue ninja.

"No my old enemy I am merely a specter who is repaying a debut that is owed to you for believing Khan's lies about you." With those words the Yellow ninja vanished in a puff of fire.

Giles tried to call to Xander only to find himself frozen in place if by magic.

Xander walked before the Grey and Blue ninjas and knelt before them.

The blue ninja looked at Xander and removed his mask showing himself to me a man of some age. "Alexander you have shown yourself to be the best of our clan in all ways but you have also shown your self to be the greatest in the strength of your heart. On this day I give you the name and title of Sub-Zero master of Ice magic. Warrior for the Realm of Earth and Our Champion in the tournament of Mortal Kombat.

The aged ninja nodded to the ninja in gray and smiled as the gray ninja passed Xander a set of ice blue ninja armor.

A soft chuckle came and Xander and the ninjas spun to see a man with long white hair standing next to the frozen Scoobies.

Xander bowed to him. "Lord Rayden."

Rayden smiled at Xander. "Don't worry about your friends they are just frozen they are fine I just didn't want them to interrupt your little ceremony. The time is drawing near Protector of Man. Be ready to fight."

In a flash of light Rayden and the two ninjas vanished and the Scoobies were unfrozen

Xander looked over the faces of Buffy Willow Giles Oz Cordelia and Faith.

"Guess I have some explaining to do."

"YOU BET YOUR ASS." Came the reply from every Scooby.

Chapter 1

The collective Scoobies at the library table as Xander sat at the far end giving him the feeling of an inquisition.

Giles was the first to speak. "Xander would you be kind enough to explain to us why the God of Thunder was in mortal form here as well three ninjas in the library."

Xander nodded and stood up. "I best start at the beginning and give you guys some back story. There is a Tournament called Mortal Kombat held once a generation only the best fighters in the world are selected to enter. The fights come from not only earth but also other realms of existence. Some realms are beautiful others like Outworld are Dark realms. With me so far?"

As he looked over his friends' faces they all nodded.

"I have been trained since birth to fight in this tournament my powers were suppressed here unless I was training with my masters. I am to be one of the Earth's Champions in this generations Mortal Kombat."

"You can't be serious Xander you're not a fighter." Shrieked Buffy.

Xander gave her a smile as cool as ice. "Care to try and prove that Slayer." Spoke Xander as he stood up and walked over to the open area Buffy trained in.

"Take your best shot shrimp." He snarled insulted at her statement after everything he had done for them.

Buffy was on here feet in a shot after the comment about her height.

"Come on midget I don't have all day." Complained Xander.

In her blind rage Buffy charged Xander to show he was no fighter only to somehow find Xander vanished from in front of her and she was somehow on her knees and unable to breath.

"Not a fighter isn't that what you said Buffy. Just because I let you see what I want you to see. There are things in this life that are bigger then you and your calling and your ego this is one of them deal with it." Xander whispered in her ear before dropping her to the ground letting her catch her breath.

The others where is shock never had Buffy been beaten so easy.

"I say Xander how did you so that?" stuttered Giles as his brain tried to process the fact the Slayer had been beaten by the so-called normal one of their group.

"Giles I have been trained by the most powerful fighters on this planet since I could walk. I have powers beyond that of the Slayer I was ordered never to show them unless I was training until the Year of Mortal Kombat. In 2 day I leave for the Tournament. So if you have no more questions I have to go home and pack for my trip."

As Xander left the library his girlfriends Cordelia and Faith the Vampire Slayer were hot on his tail. As Xander reached his house he heard the screech of tires and Cordelia and Faith climbing out of Cordy's car.

"ALEXANDER LAVELLE HARRIS." Yelled Cordelia.

Xander froze when Cordelia yelled his full name he knew he was in for it. It was funny to him a mighty ninja warrior and a pissed off cheerleader he was dating could bring him to his knees.

"Yes Cordelia?" he asked.

"Aside from knowing how to fight have you ever lied to us about anything?" asked the steaming Cordelia Chase.

"No everything else as been the complete and absolute truth." Answered the worried ninja.

Cordelia smiled and tackled him in a hug.

"You maybe a super ninja but your still my Xand." She smiled as he hugged her close.

"Still our Xan." Countered Faith as she pulled them both into a hug.

Xander smiled unknown to everyone was the fact he was in fact dating both Cordelia and Faith in a kind of open relationship. It was the three of them against the world as they saw it.

Xander smiled as he kissed each of his ladies in turn.

"How about we get some dinner and talk about this?" offered Xander.

"Ok hop in my car and we will go to the diner." Smiled Cordy.

"Actually I think I'll take my new bike."

"New Bike Boytoy?" asked Faith.

Xander smiled and walked over to his Garage and opened the door.

There in the front of the Garage was a brand new Ninja bike.

"A graduation present from Master Smoke." Smiled Xander as he wheeled her out. Xander mounted the bike and started it up.

Faith was hit in the chest by something looking down she saw it was Cordy's car keys

"Don't scratch the paint Faith." Smiled Cordy as she ran to the bike and got on behind Xander.

"Sure C see you at the Diner but I get to ride back. " smiled Faith as Cordy and Xander took off on the bike.

"Our Xander one of a kind." Mused Faith as she took of after them.

The trio sat in the diner and ate a hearty meal as Xander explained the rules of Mortal Kombat to them and why it was so important that he had hid his training from them for so long.

"So this God selected you as his Champion to defend earth wicked cool Boytoy." Praised Faith.

"Is there anyway we can come with you?" asked Cordy as her face turned serious scared that Xander might die in the tournament.

Xander looked at her with all seriousness. I don't know Cor I'll talk to Rayden and see what he says. I'd love to have you with me." His serious looking face giving way to a smile.

Reaching across the table Xander took Faith's hand in his left hand and Cordelia's in his right.

"Together we are one nothing breaks us apart. There is nothing we can't do. Except have a legal three way marriage in this state for that we'd have to go to Utah." Smirked Xander.

"Xander." came the dual cries and duel slaps from the two women in his life.

"What can't a guy dream about having a nice quiet life with the two lovely ladies that own his heart." Whispered Xander and he squeezed their hands.

Cordelia and Faith both smiled at Xander and at the mental picture of them enjoying a peaceful life.

"In case you are wondering that's why I am fighting in this Tournament. So we can have that life together. And when I say together yes I mean the three of us." Smiled Xander as he stroked the girls' hands.

Before Xander could blink both girls were up and kissing his cheeks to a series of whistles and cat calls from the other people in the dinner.

The trip left the diner in a good mood and true to her word Faith was riding back with Xander. As they pulled up to Xander's house Xander stopped the bike as a man in white robes walked from the shadows.

"You wished to ask a question of me my Champion." Stated Rayden.

Xander dismounted his bike and bowed to Rayden.

"Yes Lord Rayden I wanted to ask is there any way Faith and Cordelia could come with me to the Tournament?"

Rayden smiled. "I'll bring them along as my personal assistants. They will observe the Tournament and record the Winners and Fighters for me.

Xander gave him a small bow then turned to his girls. "Ladies get packed I have a Tournament to win and I'm gonna need my girls cheering for me." Smiled Xander.


End file.
